harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Iris Garrison Bradwell
Iris Bradwell (nee Donnelly, formerly Garrison) is a character that got her start on the 1969-1973 soap opera, Love is a Many Splendored Thing and is now a part of the currently running series, Harpers Falls. She is played by the actress who originated the role on LIAMST, Leslie Charleson, best known for her role of Monica Quartermaine on General Hospital. She's come a long way! From her beginnings in 1967, Iris Bradwell was a real tearaway. She was the daughter of pathologist, Dr. Will Donnelly and was engaged to be married to leading San Francisco architect, Mark Elliott. However, his mother, Helen, did not like her one bit. She rather promoted a match between Mark and Iris's sister, Laura, a former nun. They were married, to Helen's delight, and Iris' anger. Even up to her death, Iris never forgave Helen for her brazen interfering, although she tolerated her being married to her older brother, Tom, a retired police detective. While Mark and Laura remained married, up to the former's death, Laura still resented Iris. After Mark died, Laura moved out of the country to London, where she currently lives with her daughter, Maggie. After Iris's divorce from her husband, former U.S. Senator Spencer Garrison in 1985, with whom she had a son named William Alex Garrison, called Alex, she would meet up with and be swept off her feet by a wealthy young entrepreneur named Christopher Bradwell, the owner of Bradwell Communications, incorporated, a major telecommunications firm based in San Francisco. Despite their May/December age difference, they were married for eleven years until his death in a car accident while on a business trip in Las Vegas. At about the same time, Spencer, who had met Christopher and supported his and Iris' marriage, had also died. Christopher's will (as well as Spencer's will) left Iris a very wealthy woman, to the jealousy and anger of her sister, Laura. Iris and Laura are no longer speaking, as their lives have gone in such different routes. Laura would have no complaints, as she received the estates of both her husband, Mark, and her former mother/sister in law, Helen. Her relationship with Iris is mainly that she is dead to her, and she currently lives in the UK far away from the US, and she became a British Citizen in 1976. After having Christopher buried in Oakland, Iris would finally leave the West Coast, where she had lived ever since she was born, and arrive in Boston, to own and operate the Garrison Foundation, a think tank that Spencer had founded in his hometown; and she lives life as a socialite. Iris is an old friend of Marilyn Harper, and they are often involved in many and various societal functions all over the Boston Metro area. They often work in concert with Veronica Harper and her wife, Adrienne Harper. Iris has taken to her adopted hometown with absolute glee, and is enjoying her new life in New England. She hears from Alex, on occasion, as he still lives in San Francisco; and works in San Jose for one of the large online firms that prevail in the Silicon Valley. He also takes graduate classes at Stamford. Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies Category:Characters from other stories